Happiness After Death
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Sequal to Animal Inside. It should make sense even if you haven't read that one. Naruto committed suicide and this shows his teammates and sensei's reactions and what happens afterwards. Deathfic.


A/N: I decided to write a sequal for "Animal Inside" because I was bored and had an idea pop into my head.

**Warning:** If you read between the lines it might imply Shonen-ai/Boy love. You can think that if you want or just think that they were close friends/rivals. Whatever floats your boat. Also character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I did, but I don't.

This story was beta-ed by **Red Deep** and the title was her idea as well! She is awesome and this story wouldn't be here without her! By the way the title is not phrased as a question as how she had it, because of my own sick humor.

**Happiness after Death**

They looked at their teammate horrified at the sight that greeted them. The crimson blood covers everything around his limp body. His tan flesh was a gory mess, it was sliced and peeling off. Deep stab wounds had blood and muscle oozing from them. A large shard of glass was grasped softly in his hand. Naruto's blue eyes were dull and life less as they stared blankly ahead from his position on the floor. Sasuke was the first to move. He slowly walked forward and kneeled by Naruto's side. Seeing his face like that so much at peace made him cringe inside. He used his fingers and gently closed the blonde boy's eyes. He could feel pain coursing through him as he looked at his dead teammate. He had known Naruto had been unhappy, but he would have never guessed that he would kill himself. The blonde had so many hopes and dreams, reasons to live. What could have been so great of a pain that he couldn't go on living?

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't really believe that Naruto was dead. Naruto had always been there. What was Sasuke going to do without his best friend and rival? Was living for the sole purpose of killing his brother really worth it? Should he just kill himself like Naruto had? Because without Naruto how could he go on living. Naruto's suicide was just as much as a betrayal as Itachi's massacre was. Both incidents left him, alone.

Kakashi looked at the two boys with a grim face. He had grown attached to his old sensei's son. A dull pain filled him as he had long ago learned to block out his emotions, for when you became a shinobi you had to deal with death everyday. He had killed so many and watched so many others be killed that he was almost completely numb and indifferent to death. But to Naruto, he had loved him like a son. He'd never admit that to anyone, but he was able to relate to Naruto. They both had no family left and were all alone.

"We need to inform the Hokage," Kakashi said trying to keep his voice steady.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura screamed before falling to her knees as tears streamed down her face. She had thought of him as a friend if nothing more. Through the time they had been together no matter how annoying or irritating he was she had still cared deeply about him. Her body shook with the force of each sob and she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she clung to her sensei searching for any type of comfort.

Kakashi embraced the girl tightly trying to comfort her. Though he knew his students would have to deal with teammates and friends dying, he had never thought it would be this soon. He could tell Sasuke was angry. Just looking at the Uchiha he could practically see the anger emitting from him.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned through clenched teeth. "Why did he do this?" He turned his angry gaze upon Kakashi.

"I don't know," Kakashi said sighing and rubbing Sakura's back as she continued to cry.

"How could he do this to us? To me! How?" Sasuke yelled. He turned back to Naruto's body and began shaking his dead friend. "Why Naruto? Why?"

" Sasuke stop it. He's gone," Kakashi said sternly.

"WHY?" Sasuke yelled before collapsing on Naruto's cold body. He hugged the small boy against him ignoring the disgusting smell of the blood. "Why did you leave me?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. He then was silent as he just hugged his best friend.

Kakashi could feel his heart clench in sorrow at seeing this. Sakura had calmed down a bit and he was able to release her and she sat leaning against the doorframe knees drawn up to her chest. Her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

"He can't be dead! He can't be!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto wouldn't do this! He wouldn't!"

Kakashi frowned deeply and bit his lip. There was no training that could ever prepare you for the loss of a teammate and friend.

He walked over to Sasuke and gently pulled the boy back and pried his hands from Naruto's dead body.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled clinging to Naruto's body once more. "Don't take him away from me…" Sasuke whispered burying his face into Naruto's chest despite the blood coating it. Naruto was the one person he had really begun to care about. The one person he would willingly acknowledge in his mind that was stronger than him and would always be stronger. But suicide is weak. It's an escape. Naruto ran away. Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to shake. Unshed tears made his eyes shine brightly as he looked at Naruto. "You ran away and left me behind…"

Kakashi once more tried to pull Sasuke from Naruto and he was once again pushed away. With a pained look in his eyes he walked back over to Sakura and decided it would be best to leave Sasuke alone for a little while. He picked up the pink haired girl and carried her out of the apartment leaving Sasuke alone with his dead friend.

Sasuke released his tight hold and leaned back to look at his best friends face. He traced his fingers gently over the whisker scars before hugging him again.

"I... I miss you…" Sasuke said as the first tear spilled from his cheek and the many other withheld tears began to flow after that one. "You have only just left and I miss you…" Tightly he hugged the blonde as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi stood on the bridge as they waited to see if Sasuke would even bother to show up. It had been sixth months since Naruto's death and still Sasuke was in mourning. His stages of grief had still not progressed any farther than denial, anger, and depression. He hadn't even tried bargaining yet and was nowhere near to accepting the fact that Naruto was gone. The denial, anger, and depression were an endless cycle it seemed and Sasuke had not even tried to be himself. He was constantly obsessing over Naruto. Many were worried for the Uchiha's mental health, on various occasions they heard the Uchiha talking to _Naruto. _But Naruto was dead and Sasuke was only talking to the ghost of Naruto that remained in his mind. 

In a sense he had gone insane. He could no longer have a simple conversation without mentioning Naruto. They didn't know how much longer Sasuke would last before finally breaking completely. His friends and comrades each had shifts in which they kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything to harm himself. Today Hinata was supposed to bring the Uchiha to meet up with the rest of his team if he was up to it, but when Hinata ran to them with shock and horror as her facial expression they assumed the worst.

They quickly found out that the Uchiha had disappeared and Hinata hadn't been able to figure it out until it was too late to follow him. Kakashi soon informed the Hokage and search parties formed and looked all over for the Uchiha. It wasn't until an hour later that Shino came and told them he had found the Uchiha boy. He was lying dead on the grave of Uzumaki Naruto. A smile on his face making him look beautiful despite the large gruesome gashes all over his body, all self inflicted.

They had been too late and the Uchiha had broken just as Naruto had, only for a different reason.

The End

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
